


[Podfic]When You Wish Upon a Star

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin runs into a spot of (fortuitous) trouble when he leaves home without his inhaler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]When You Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Wish Upon A Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092968) by [RocknVaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn). 



> Music is [Passenger Seat by Death Cab For Cutie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKmGJParYno). Thanks to altocello for the suggestion!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dwishuponastar.mp3)


End file.
